


Five Stages

by faite



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the 2018 Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge — G for 'Grief'.





	Five Stages

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:  
> MCU Tony — _Avengers: Age of Ultron_  
>  1872 Tony — _1872_ #3  
>  616 Tony — _What If: Civil War_  
>  Ults Tony — _Survive!_ (coda issue to Cataclysm)  
>  Next Avengers Tony — _Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow_


End file.
